Naruto Bizarre Adventure
by Tremor230
Summary: AU! OOC! Please READ the A/N at the beginning and end of the chapters! there are info there. Why? It was just a little trip Hiruzen decided to have with Naruto to give the boy a "free day" from his life, no-one could imagine that it would have been the start of a new, Bizarre adventure for the young blond, making a long lost ability resurface in all its glory. Rated M to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto with THE stand power, the reason of the emphasis will be explained later, it will have short chapters to make writing easier to me, long ones tends to be unnerving sometimes.**

**Not regular update, even more irregular than usual ^ ^ have patience with this one, please.**

**Trying to decide if Naruto will be the only one with stand powers or not, suggestions are accepted.**

**No harem, suggestions for the pairing are welcomed (gender-bending as well)**

Pairing: Naru/?

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Jojo's bizarre adventure or whatever I will use here in this fic and I don't get money either, I do this for free and the pleasure to write alone ^ ^**

**Chapter 1: The birth of ****_Broken Arrow_****.**

Our story starts in Konoha, a rather _green_ village, green in terms of being surrounded by trees, there Shinobi and Kunoichi, warriors of high power that for some reason prefer big FLASHY attacks to staying hidden in the shadows like the normal _term_ of Ninja should demand them to act like, usually comes and go for missions or just personal reasons, we will instead focus on a little boy with sun-kissed hair that at the moment is patiently waiting out of the office of the village leader for his "Jiji" to open and let him in.

Thing in itself strange since he usually would just barge inside to spend some time with Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha, which is the Japanese for: "Silly-hat-wearing Boss/Leader of the village where this story takes place" or something like that.

"Why jiji asked me to wait here? I am bored" the six year old boy asked aloud

"I have no idea, but please stay seated" the secretary answered shrugging, at the beginning she was one of the numerous people hating the boy, but by now she was seeing him almost daily, turning her _hate_ into _uncaring acceptance_

"_As long as he doesn't make troubles, I don't mind him being here_" she thought before returning to ignore the boy's existence.

"Good morning" a man followed by three masked guards said bowing

"Good morning Ikono-san, Hokage-sama was waiting for you" the woman said bowing back

"Thank you," the man said entering, stopping to smile at Naruto

"Hi!" the boy said smiling, waving at the group

"_Umpf!_ No-one taught him manners apparently" the secretary muttered huffing

"Good morning, do you have an appointment too?" Ikono asked amused

"Uh-hu! I am waiting for Sarutobi-jiji to let me in, he asked me to wait outside!" he answered grinning

"I'll be quick then, I won't have you wasting your time" the man answered ruffling the boy's hair making him giggle

"Let's go then" the man said as he and his escort entered the office

******Hiruzen 'Jiji' Sarutobi's office – in the meantime - **

"So you finally come, Ikono...or should I say Onoki?" Hiruzem, an old man with a wrinkled face said with an ice-cold tone once the group reached his desk

"I am glad you accepted my invitation, Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage" one of the three _guards_ said as his body burst into smoke, leaving in the masked shinobi's place a short man with a big, red nose that was literally _floating_ few inches from the floor.

"When a fellow Kage, the Tsukikage of Iwa especially, tells you that he wish to talk about a serious matter you are left with fairly little choices, especially when the letter talks about _extremely important_ matters" Hiruzen answered leaning back in his seat, a small blue light covering the walls, sealing the room from the outside world.

"Our villages are not exactly _friendly_ with each other, I admit that, but still, diplomacy is at the base of any society worth its name" Onoki answered taking a seat in front of Hiruzen, the man posing as _head_ of the group returning in his position as personal guard of the Tsukikage.

"Sake?" Sarutobi said offering a bottle he took from his desk

"You won't mind if I use mine, don't you?" Onoki answered unsealing his own bottle

"As you wish, what was this _serious matter_ you wished to talk me about, Onoki-san?"

"Right to the point, eh? That's better, I promised to the boy out there that I won't have took long" Onoki said

"Naruto? He is already here? I am surprised he had not destroyed the door in his haste to enter" Sarutobi answered surprised

"You asked him to wait and he did...he seems like a good boy" Onoki said with a mischievous light in his eyes

"He is, he tends towards being a prank devil, but otherwise he is a wonderful boy" Hiruzen answered smiling

"A prankster? I would have never imagined Minato's son being one" Onoki said casually, taking a sip of sake in the meantime

"His mother was one as weeeeeell...sorry, what did you say?" Sarutobi said trying to appear calm, utter horror storming inside him as he could sense the surprise in his ANBU hidden in the office and in the ones guarding Onoki.

"His mother? You mean Kushina? She was the one with a fiery temper that's for sure, yes, with parents like that I bet he will become a wonderful shinobi in the future" Onoki answered grinning as the old Leader of the Leaf failed to stop his face from paling considerably.

"We have spies as well, or better, I have spies good enough for that, it was only a matter of finding few details here and there, match few dates and names and if that was not enough, _removing_ the whiskers marks from his face gives you a perfect copy of the Youndaime...did the boy knows he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi or you kept that too a secret?" Onoki said, looking in satisfaction as Sarutobi almost chocked with his sake

"N-now you are exaggerating, where did you get the impression he was a Jinchuuriki?" Sarutobi said trying to re-start breathing

"It was not an impression, one of the civilians working in a bar openly told to one of my men that the boy was _The Kyuubi in an human body_, turning that info into the right answer was not so hard, as for him don't knowing was just an hypothesis, but from your reaction I get that he doesn't know nor his parents nor his _burden_" Onoki said simply

"Can I ask who was this _informant_? I am just curious" Sarutobi asked casually, he will personally torture the idiot, it was not only Ibiki the one with _Imagination_ when _questioning_.

"Don't worry, we already killed him, a Jinchuuriki is a resource whose identity should remain a secret until ready to take missions and protected the village, otherwise you will never be able to fully _use them_, but why using the Yondaime's son to seal the Fox I wonder" Onoki said

"I think you are wrong, Naruto is not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nor the Yondaime's son" Hiruzen said glaring at the short man

"You can Lie all you want...take him to Iwa next month, we will have an huge festival about the village birth, games and candies will be free for the kid so he will have some fun, apparently his life here is not so _nice_ as it would have been should his heritage being known, don't worry, other than me no-one knows about his family and status, and the men with me won't talk either, I use security seals on their minds and tongues that stops them from divulge secrets, they will die should someone question them" Onoki said getting up from his seat, transforming back into a masked ANBU of Iwa to leave the office

"Why did you come here? It was just to taunt me with your knowing about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked rising as well

"No, I just wished to see the boy in person and to invite him to our festival, nothing more and nothing less" Onoki answered

"Excuse me if I don't believe you" Sarutobi said with narrowed eyes

"I plan to show to the boy how better his life would be in Iwa, imagine, the _Son of the Yellow Flash_ fighting for us using the Kyuubi power to protect Iwa, with a premise like that I will even concede him a normal life instead of one of hardship usually reserved to Jinchuuriki, because after all, the irony of having him of all people in our forces in case we decide to invade Konoha would be a good enough reason of having him treated like the _jewel _he is" Onoki said laughing

"You know this will never happen" Sarutobi answered

"I will try to talk the boy into joining us all the same, but should he accept I will treat him like an human being out of the respect I have for his father, he was our worst enemy, yes, but he was a skilled man nonetheless, but even then, seeing how he is treated here I don't think he will notice if we just kidnap him to FORCE him into join Iwa, it's a surprise he has the strength of smiling and joking around like that, a strong spirit indeed" Onoki admitted nodding

"Still this doesn't mean I will let you people poison his mind" the old Hokage said

"Then keep him protected, right now he is easy to kidnap since I don't think there will be a single shinobi in your village that will defend him in case of emergency...and take him to our village, really, the kid needs to have some fun with his _Jiji_, Haha!" Onoki said leaving the office

"At least Naruto is not a stock-up brat like Kurotsuchi" Hiruzen muttered angrily

"Hokage-sama...is the boy really..." One of the ANBU in the room asked

"Tell this to someone and I will personally hang, emasculate, disembowel, behead and quarter the lot of you, and not necessarily in that order" Hiruzen said glaring at the masked guards.

"H-H-Hai, Hokage-sama!" the guards answered sweating bullets under his gaze and threat.

"HI, JIJI!" Naruto yelled bolting inside the room, sitting on the seat in front of Hiruzen with a wide smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, please come here" Hiruzen said patting on his legs

"Uh?" the boy muttered looking at the old man in curiosity, but following his request upon seeing the sadness in the man's eyes.

"What's wrong, Jiji?" Naruto asked as the old Hokage hugged the boy, resting his chin on the blond's head, sighing

"I am feeling a little sad today, that's all" he answered

"If you have to work I can go away" the boy said worried

"Nono, I am not in the mood, I will appreciate a little bundle of energy like you here with me" Hiruzen answered with his eyes closed in deep thought

"Okay" Naruto said nodding, the two sitting in silence like that for what seemed like hours, Hiruzen working his brain at maximum to find a solution at several problems Onoki's words made surface

"Say, Naruto...how people traits you? Got any problem? I am not asking about the ones you prank" the old man asked

"Uh? Old man Ichiraku is amazing! Ayame-neechan even taught me how to read and count!" Naruto answered smiling

"And the others?" Hiruzen asked, feeling as the boy stiffened for an instant

"...They are nice, but they do not understand my pranks, some are so funny! But they always seems angry for something, that's why I prank them, so they will laugh a little, but it doesn't work" the boy answered after a little pause, not wanting to have his Jiji worrying more than he already was.

"And at the orphanage?" Hiruzen asked, barely managing to hide the edge in his voice

"...I...I don't really like the other kids, but I spend the whole day out so I don't see them" the boy answered forcing a smile.

"I see..." Sarutobi said, mentally turning the answer the other way around.

_They don't like me. They tell me to stay out the whole day (missing the _future-parents_ visits) so I won't bother the _normal_ kids._

"I have to go, Jiji! You have a lot of work to do!" the boy said jumping down of the man's legs, moving towards the door.

"Naruto, wait a minute" Hiruzen said

"Yes, Jiji?" the boy asked

"Next month there will be a Festival in Iwa, their Kage invited me, do you mind accompany me?" the old man asked

"Really? Are you sure?" the boy asked in wonder

"I am, one of the men you saw earlier was here to invite me, so? Do you mind spend some time with an old man like me?" Sarutobi asked

"YATTA! I want go too!" the boy yelled jumping around the office

"_And after that, I will make sure to have you protected, I will do that myself if necessary, rest assured, my boy, you won't be alone anymore_" Hiruzen thought as the boy decided to try and have the old man's head pop open with the thigh hug he was giving him.

Apparently both him and Minato were wrong in thinking that the villagers would have treated the boy like an hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, but he was not about to let this mistake draw on any longer, he was _The Professor _not_ The Idiot of the Leaf_.

Unknown to the old man, from the after-life Minato Namikaze, father of Naruto, was agreeing with him from under the feet of his wife Kushina that once again was beating him for using HER child to seal the beast, using the Shinigami seal above any other method and killing himself in the process, thus leaving the boy without parents as a result, it was already six years since she started pummelling him and she STILL had to stop.

"Now the groin!" the woman bellowed

"No, please! The groin no!" Minato pleaded crying

"SHUT UP, 'TTEBANE!" Kushina screamed as she started stomping savagely on her husband _privates_.

******A month later – Iwa – main plaza - **

An Hokage hidden behind a _seals-reinforced _Henge (courtesy of a certain Toad-Sannin), a kid and a civilian-clothed Jounin of Konoha found themselves watching as the foreign village was happily remembering its birth with an heavy dose of colourful decorations and street-performers, their ANBU escort following from the shadows at distance, hiding as much as possible their presence, making them almost _invisible _with the help of the high number of people entering the village with them_._

The blond boy was admiring how the streets were adorned by lights and balloons while moving through the crowd of people of both inside and outside the village, looking with awe-filled eyes at the innumerable stands selling food, souvenirs or even little animals like goldfishes or little birds.

"Whoa! There are so many cool things!" Naruto said grinning, he had a red balloon a woman gave him once they reached the village securely tied to his hand

"Nice, isn't it?" Sarutobi said smiling, keeping his senses sharp and a firm hold of the boy's hand

"I still don't get why we are doing this" a man with a black beard said lighting a cigarette looking at the boy's back in annoyance

"Asuma, I explained to you how _certain things_ (the Fourth's sealing technique) works in detail, what is so hard to understand?" the old man answered with a calm voice but with his eyes drilling an hole in Asuma Sarutobi, his son, head.

"It's just...it's hard to forget what happened years ago" Asuma answered

"I know, but Naruto here is not at fault, so why shouldn't he spend some time with us?" Hiruzen asked "Especially since I AM the last semblance of _family_ he has other than two cooks of a ramen stand" he then added muttering

"Are you sure? What if _It_ takes over?" Asuma asked whispering

"It won't happen, I personally check the seal on a monthly basis, in case of doubts I have Jiraiya ready to intervene, he may not know about Naruto's identity, but he too admitted Minato's prowess with seals" Hiruzen answered

"I still have my doubts" the chain-smoker said shrugging

"Naruto? I have some affairs with the Village's Kage that needs my presence, do you mind spend some time with Asuma?" the old man asked

"But then you will be back, right?" the boy asked with pleading eyes

"Of course, I won't take long" he answered as he gently pushed the boy towards Asuma

"Let's go then, Asuma-Oji! We shouldn't waste time!" the boy said starting to drag the man

"_Oji?_ (Uncle)" the man said surprised, leaving behind a chuckling Hiruzen

"Let's see if like this you won't know him better" the old Hokage said smirking

"What should we do, Hokage-sama?" One of the six ANBU following him and the boy said moving near Sarutobi without stopping concealing his presence

"One of you will keep following him, the others will stay with me, but get ready to reach Naruto should something happen" he answered

"I will go with the boy" the ANBU with the Dog mask said

"Are you sure, _Inu_?" the Hokage asked

"Yes...I...I _owe_ him, Hokage-sama, I owe him and his father" the silver-haired man answered

"Then go, I know you will do your best" Hiruzen said

"Thank you" the masked man answered as he disappeared

"Let's go, I want see if I can find some of the _prized _'Spicy Tobacco' this place is so famous for" the old man said as he moved towards the shopping district, the other ANBU following him from the shadows.

******With Asuma and Naruto – not far away -**

"Eh! It's not so bad after all..."Asuma muttered watching as the boy tried to scoop a goldfish with a wide smile on his face, fighting with all his strength the impulse of joining him

"_I am a Jounin! I can show restrain! I am ABOVE such things!_" Asuma thought clenching his fists

"Waah!" Naruto said as his scooper gave out at the last moment, letting the fish escape, a little pout marring his face as he tried again

"Here, I help you" Asuma said paying for one scooper himself, kneeling near the boy

"Really?" the boy asked

"Really" he said nodding, he was just _helping_ the boy, not enjoying it.

JUST helping the boy!

"_Hehe! I am still the best!_" He thought as he managed to catch a rather fat-looking one at the first try, a silly smile on his face as the stall keeper handed him his _prey_

"YAY! Thank you!" Naruto said happily as he took the goldfish from the Jounin's hands

"Hu? Aah! Yes...no problem, it was nothing" Asuma said, blushing at the fact he was about to complain with a kid about WHO won the animal in the first place

"_I hope no-one from Konoha saw me_" he thought looking around, from the shadows an ANBU with grey, gravity-defying hair smirked at the _Serious, professional_ Asuma Sarutobi's Childish moment

"_Cough!_ Now...what do you think about hitting the museum?" Asuma said trying to cover his _slipping_

"But Asuma-ojiii! Museums are boooring!" the boy said whining

"There will be shinobi re-enacting some fights that were important for the village birth, I bet there will be some _cool_ jutsu used too" Asuma answered

"OOH! Okay then! But just because I think shinobi are cool!" Naruto answered

"Really?"

"Uh-hu! That's why I want to become one! I want to be a _super-cool_ shinobi like Jiji and the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said nodding

"Why not Hokage too then?" Asuma said joking

"Yeah! That would be awesome, like that everyone will respect me! If I become Hokage then the people will acknowledge me as a cool shinobi!" the boy answered jumping on the spot

"Come on, let's move then, we have to be back to Konoha soon, so we better hurry" Asuma said smiling, finding himself liking the boy a little bit more at each passing minute.

"_Maybe you are not a demon like the others say you are, you wish for the other people respect no matter what they did to you, never looking for revenge, it may be worth it spending some time with you_" Asuma thought as they reached the small museum of Iwa.

******Museum – few minutes later - **

"...And this concludes my LONG and BORING exposition about Iwa's birth that was cut out of the story so to not turn this into an history lesson, feel free to look around, without touching of course" the woman said smiling

"Eh! Those youngsters, when I was younger we used to like long descriptions and complex explanations in our fictions" an old man said shaking his head in dismay

"I know, father, but we wanted short chapters this time, we had to _cut off_ the unnecessary parts" a young woman said following her father

"You told me there would have been cool jutsu!" Naruto whined as he and Asuma walked through the various expositions

"I know, I know. I forgot to read WHEN they would have done that, okay? Unfortunately we can't stay until tonight, we will leave soon" Asuma answered patting his head.

"_Uff!_ Okay...HEY! There is a wing about weapons!" the boy said running away

"WAIT! The sign say to not enter!" Asuma said following the boy

"Damned kids, never listening to adults!" the Jounin muttered angrily

The corridors were empty with most of the cases covered by drapes or still inside boxes, the young boy's steps echoing not far away from Asuma.

"Uh? Who's there?" a man asked looking at the kid nearing him

"Hi! What are you doing with that arrow?" Naruto asked pointing at the arrow seemingly made out of rock in the man's hand.

"What the!?" the man said watching as Asuma arrived too on the scene followed by a guard of the museum

"ALT! That is a precious artifact of Iwa's history!" the guard said unsheathing a kunai

"A thief? Stop where you are then" Asuma said unsealing his trench knives

"D-Don't move or the kid is a goner!" The scared man said taking an hold of Naruto, pointing the old arrow at the kid's throat

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed trying to get free

"I-I know someone that will pay for this thing, a stupid arrow for his _collection_...I need those money!" the man growled nearing the old weapon to the kid's flesh

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the dog masked ANBU said grabbing the man's hand to pull him away

"No! You won't stop me!" the man said managing to break free to run away, impacting with the blond boy and ending on the floor with him, the arrow turning to dust as both adult and kid fell on it.

"STOP!" the guard said managing to block the man down, looking in dismay as the last pieces of the arrow too turned to dust.

"AAARGH!" Naruto yelled clutching his stomach, blood flowing from a deep wound

"NARUTO!" Asuma screamed in worry

"The arrow! Maybe he fell on it piercing his stomach!" the ANBU said trying to stop the bleeding

"I'll go call some help!" Asuma said followed by the guard and the captured thief

"Stay awake! It's nothing, I am here!" the masked man said pressing down on the wound.

What nor him or the kid saw was the tip of the arrow _fusing_ with his skin, making a seal on his stomach shine briefly and gaining in its middle the same insect-like marking it was on the tip of the arrow.

"T-the Kyuubi! Maybe it will heal him!" the ANBU said looking as the wound tried to close by itself.

******The Fourth Hokage's Seal – Kyuubi's cell - **

**"********And you are?****" **the giant Nine-tailed Fox asked with narrowed eyes at the new-comer in the damp sewer that was his _domain_.

**"********...Survive...Legacy...****" **the creature said with a whispering voice, taking huge breaths between words.

It was an _empty_ cloak, black in colour and severely torn at the extremities, it was _wearing_ a long chain with an arrow-tip amulet hanging from it, the bug-like decoration on the arrow shining in the room's light.

Moving as if possessing a _body_ it _pointed_ at the Fox** "********Power...****"** it then said

(_Image of the story_)

**"********Power? What, you want my power? As if I will give it to a piece of cloth like you****!" **The Kyuubi said amused

**"********Power...survive...legacy...arrow****" **the creature said getting closer, the seal holding the cage closed cracking with energy

**"********Power! Taking! Power! Good!****" **the Cloak said _grabbing_ the energy, the cloth forming its body shining briefly until the cracking stopped, making the figure slid inside the cage

**"********You...you had the Seal accepting you!? Other than the brat no-one should be able to get here!****"** The Giant Fox said surprised, feeling the _thirst_ of the creature

**"********Power! Spirit! Power! Survive! Hunger!****" **the Cloak said getting closer

**"********Spiritual power...you feed on spiritual power, eh? Very well, if you want mine, YOU WILL HAVE TO FORCE ME TO SURRENDER!****"** the Tailed Beast screamed in anger trying to attack the intruder.

**"********Spirit! Power! Spirit! Take! More!****" **the Cloak said intercepting the huge pawn of the Fox, a silver energy leaving the Biju to enter the Spirit

** "********AAARGH! DAMN YOU! DON'T PISS ME OFF!****" **The Kyuubi said charging an huge sphere of chakra in his mouth, releasing it like a torrent of energy towards his enemy

**"********Energy! Good! Energy! Feed!****" **the creature said moving fluidly to dodge the attack, but moving an _hand_ to _dip_ inside the attack, the stream separating in two parts, the silver part moving inside its body while the blue one clashing with the bars of the seal, dispersing and returning inside the Fox.

**"********D-Damn! He can absorb the spiritual part of the chakra leaving behind the physical one...what the Hell are you****" **the Kyuubi said narrowing his eyes in anger towards the creature

**"********Host! New! Host! Body! Fuse! Host! Fuse! Body! Heal!****" **the Cloak said _opening_ the front of its body, making a young blond kid fall out

**"********The brat!?****" **the Fox said surprised, watching as the kid's eyes snapped open

**"Where am I?" **Naruto asked looking around

**"********New! Host! Protect! Host! Heal!****" **the Cloak said moving in front of the boy to protect him

**"You..what are you?" **Naruto asked with wide eyes

**"********Arrow! Break! New! Power! Host! Protect! Heal!****" **The cloak answered with a little bow

**"****He is basically saying that he appeared here when the arrow broke inside your body, that thing is now part of you and wants to use my power to protect and heal you...as if I will let a snot-nosed brat use MY chakra!****" **Kyuubi said moving his pawn to try and crush the kid, the Cloak stopping the attack and absorbing his energy, forcing the Fox to step back

**"P-Protect me? Why?" **Naruto asked hiding behind the creature, scared at having the Kyuubi himself in front of him

**"********Me! Stand! Me! Protect! Host! Legacy! ********Arrow! Legacy!****" **the creature said

**"You want me as your...legacy?"** the boy asked watching the creature _nod_

**"********Arrow! Survive! Stand! Power! Host!****" **the Cloak said moving in front of the boy, _touching_ his head tenderly

**"A ****_stand_****? What's that?" **Naruto asked

**"********Stand! Guardian! Stand! Help! Fight!****" **the Cloak answered

**"An help when fighting? COOL! What's your name?" **the boy said ecstatic

**"********Me! Name! Host! Name!****" **the creature said

**"I have to name you? You are here because the arrow broke inside me...****_Broken Arrow_****...do you like it?" **Naruto asked

**"********Name! Good! Me! Like!****"**the figure said nodding

**"********STOP IGNORING ME, YOU WEAKLINGS!****" **The Kyuubi said charging

**"AAAAAH!" **as if remembering with _What_ he was faced with the boy fell on his knees screaming, eyes closed thigh in fear

**"********You! Stop!****" **Broken Arrow said stopping the new attack of the Fox, incredibly pushing the beast away

**"********Host! Stand! Use!****" **the Stand said looking at Naruto

**"U-use? H-h-how? It-it's the Kyuubi!" **the boy asked shaking

**"********DIE!****" **the Fox screamed leaping over the moving Cloak, his mouth mere inches from the boy

"STOOOP!" Naruto screamed in fear, waiting for pain that didn't come

"W-What?" the boy asked as he saw the Fox _frozen_ in place

**"********THE WORLD!****"** Broken Arrow said morphing into an humanoid figure with what looked like breathing tanks on his back and heart-shaped marks on his body

"Waaah!" not wasting time in asking what happened the kid ran away, watching as the Kyuubi started moving again few seconds later

**"********World! Stand! Time! Stop!****" **Broken Arrow said turning back into being a moving Cloak

"_World..._a stand that stops time? For how long?" Naruto asked

**"********Ten! Second!****" **Broken Arrow answered

"Ten seconds? Not a lot of time..." Naruto said in dismay

**"********THERE YOU ARE!****" **the Kyuubi said finally finding the boy, snarling at the blond direction

"A-A-Attack him! Do something!" Naruto asked pleadingly

**"********You won't run away this time!****" **the tailed Beast said in glee, pouncing on the boy

**"********ORAORAORAORAORA!****" **Broken Arrow yelled attacking, his body turning in that of a blue skinned man with a black tiara on his forehead, moving at a speed the young boy didn't believe possible he punched the Fox, throwing his huge body back

"WHOA!" the kid said in awe

**"********Star! Platinum! Strong! Punches! Fast! Attack!****" **Broken Arrow said

"_Star __Platinum,_ eh? Nothing with explosions?" the Boy asked in hope.

He kinda liked when things exploded, he was a young pyromaniac.

**"********Killer! Queen!****" **Broken Arrow answered

"Then use it!" the boy ordered

**"********Why won't you just die!****" **the Kyuubi said charging

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled in answer as B.A turned into a new form, one with a cat-like head that went blasted away by a swipe of the Fox' claws, opening a similar wound on the boy's chest

**"********Wound! Stand! Wound! Host!****" **Killer Queen said as the Fox charged towards them

"Every damage to you I get it too, need to remember it, but why it didn't blow off!" Naruto said barely dodging as B.A turned back into that _Star Platinum_ to defend the boy

**"********Explosion! Touching! Turning! Bomb!****" **the Stand answered

"Killer Queen turns what it touches into a bomb? Then make that pawn explode! You touched that!"

**"********Host! Wish! Stand! Do!****" **B.A answered as the whole arm of the Fox exploded into dust, a red aura covering the stomp to reform it

**"********More! Power! Body! Complete! Impossible!****" **B.A said as he stopped the time again to let the boy take distance

**"********Hahaha, I thought so, your pitiful ****__****Stand******** has not enough power to make something as big as me explode completely, that damned Blond may have sealed me inside you, but even him was not strong enough to defeat me in combat, that bitch of Kushina had to incapacitate me with those chains of hers as well, all for what? Saving their ****__****precious ********brat! I curse you, your parents and the masked man that brought this misery on me! I CURSE YOU ALL!" **The Kyuubi said in complete fury, charging a new sphere of chakra in his mouth

"A...A blond that sealed you?...the...the Fourth Hokage was the one to _defeat_ you years ago...he-he sealed YOU inside of ME? And that woman, Kushina...was my mother? I AM the Fourth Hokage's SON!?" the boy said in shock

**"********Apparently a certain old man lied to you...not a good ****__****Jiji******** after all!****" **the Kyuubi said smirking, swallowing whole the huge sphere of chakra

"Can you have more power?" Naruto asked to the floating Cloak near him

**"********Fox! Power! Stand! Absorb!****"** B.A answered as as the Fox released his attack like a blinding wall of light

"You can absorb his power? Then go and leave nothing! SWALLOW HIM WHOLE! **THE WORLD!**" Feeling for the first time his body burn in rage the boy called out the Stand power, freezing in place the Kyuubi attack to move away, leaving behind the Stand that rapidly absorbed the spiritual part of the Kyuubi chakra, moving away as the Time started flowing again

**"********Damn you!****" **the Fox said in anger

"SHUT UP! You took away my father! My mother! I have my village hating my guts because of you! You owe me! **BROKEN ARROW**!" the boy answered as the Stand moved behind him

**"********Stand! Fight! Stand! Absorb!****" **B.A answered

**"********SHUT THE FUCK UP!****" **the Fox said moving to squash the boy

"SCREW YOU! ******Star Platinum!**" Naruto ordered as the Cloak turned into the green-skinned man, grabbing the offending pawn in a vicious grip, absorbing an huge quantity of energy

**"********Get off!****" **the Fox yelled trying to shake the Stand off

"THE WORLD!" Naruto yelled stopping the time.

"Let's go! I am tired of hearing him screaming!" Naruto said as he managed to climb on the Kyuubi's head

**"****__****Fool!******** Turning! Sand! ****__****Fool!******** Enter! Head!****" **B.A said

"_The Fool _can turn into sand?" the boy asked watching the Stand nod

"Then use it and start eating this bastard from inside!" Naruto ordered

"**The Fool**!" the boy ordered as B.A turned into a new form, two wheels as legs and muscular dog pawns as arms, a mask-like face with nine feathers adorning it and an almost-mechanical body

**"********Host! Focus! Host! Change! Form! Stand!****" **B.A said as the Kyuubi started moving again

**"********WHAT!? GET OFF!****"** the Kyuubi said shaking the boy away, the huge Beast's mouth closing around _the Fool_

**"********Ah! No more help for you!****" **the Fox said in glee

"I am lucky instead! I don't know how to change that Stand's shape to make it enter you, but you just swallowed him for me!" Naruto answered grinning

**"********What!? AAAAARGH!****" **The Kyuubi said before screaming in agony, feeling his insides burning like fire, feeling his power getting unstable as the spiritual part of it was leaving him, making his body _shrink_ in size

**"********Call...call it back!****" **the Fox said with a faint voice

"Why should I? You ruined my life! Because of you everyone hates me! I HATE YOU!" Naruto answered screaming in rage, kicking the Fox on the massive snout

**"********P-Please...****" **the Kyuubi muttered as his fur was starting to take a grey colour

"NO! If the others wants you dead then I will make them happy!" the boy answered

**"********I...I will...****" **the Beast tried saying, forcing himself to raise

"Broken Arrow! Absorb more!" Naruto ordered, making the huge Biju collapse with a groan

**"********H-Have M-Mercy...****" **the Kyuubi said

"I think it's enough now, son" a voice said from behind the boy

"YOU! It's your fault if I have to live like this!" Naruto screamed pointing at the now revealed Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage.

"Calm down now, I did that to save the village, I couldn't ask to someone else to sacrifice their son" Minato answered

"I don't care! Why you did that? Why you had to sacrifice MY life for those bastards!" Naruto screamed in rage

"That's enough! Naru..." Minato said trying to slap the boy, Broken Arrow materializing to grab the hand, crushing it effortlessly

**"********Protect! Host!****" **B.A said with a growl

"I am his father!" Minato answered

**"********Father! Enemy! Stand! Protect!****" **the Stand said throwing him back before moving to shield Naruto

"I...I just" Minato said trying to get closer, only to have B.A grab him by the neck to throw him even farther away

**"********Protect! Host!****" **Broken Arrow said growling

"Please...I just want you to understand..." the Blond man said pleadingly

"You want me to understand that the village was more important than me! YOUR SON!" the Boy yelled in tears

"I was their Hokage! I had the duty of protecting them" Minato tried answering

"You are talking to a kid, Minato...those things works for an adult, at his age he just wants his family, he doesn't give a damn about the village" a female voice said

**"********Ku-Kushina...y-you too are here****" **the Fox said with a tired growl, slowly recovering form the unbalance in his chakra

"Naruto-kun? Can I get closer?" Kushina asked

"You are my mother?" the boy asked with red eyes, tears still flowing

"Yes, please...I missed you so much" the woman pleaded

"What do you want? I won't spare the Fox and I won't forgive the village!" Naruto said strongly

"I just want to hug you, to hold my baby in my arms once again" Kushina said

"It's okay, let her" the boy said to the stand that moved to restrain Minato

"WAIT! I..." the man tried saying

"You won't do a thing! You made enough damages as it is!" Kushina answered glaring at him

"Mom?" the boy said

"It's okay, I am here now" she said hugging the boy with all her strength, tears filling the eyes of both

The two held each other for what felt like an eternity, trying to recover every moment they couldn't spend together before

"Mom..." The boy said sniffing loudly, burying his face in her shoulder

"Shhh! I am here now" she said caressing his head, an happy smile on her face

"Son..." Minato muttered from afar, still trying to reach for his boy

"Let your father come too, he missed you greatly" Kushina asked moving the boy's head to lock eyes

"But...but it's his fault if I am alone!" Naruto said between sobs

"HE believed that the villagers would have treated you like an Hero, he wanted you to live an happy life and one day becoming the protector of Konoha, defending your friends and family using the Fox' power"

"I am alone, mommy! I only have the Ichirakus and Sarutobi-jiji, but he too lied to me! He told me that he didn't know why everyone hates me, that he didn't know you two were my parents" the boy answered

"He wanted to protect you, he feared that you would have let your being the Fox' vessel change you, he wanted to stop your father's enemies knowing about your existence" Kushina said

"But I wanted so much to know who my parents were! Only the names...I only wanted your names..." Naruto said sobbing

"I am sorry..." Minato said looking down "I just wanted my son to be an hero...I never thought that this would have happened" he said sighing

"Dad..." the boy said looking at him

As on cue the Stand moved away to return to the Fox, Minato sprinting to join his wife in hugging the boy

"It's okay, I won't let you down again, I promise..." Minato said sobbing a little

"Okay...we need a plan here" Kushina said getting up

"Yes, when I sealed the Kyuubi here I sealed part of us too inside just in case, me to re-create the seal should it fail and you to help him taking control of the Fox' Chakra, this bodies won't hold for long unless we take precautions, I need to modify the seal so to _sustain_ our presence here" Minato said getting up as well, Naruto secured in his arms

"Can me and Broken Arrow help?" Naruto asked

**"********Crazy! Diamond! Restore!****"** B.A said from on top of the Kyuubi

"A restoring crazy diamond?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, he said that a Stand Named _Crazy Diamond_ can restore things" Naruto said

"You can understand what he says?" Kushina asked curious

"Yes, He is my Stand, of course I can understand what he says!" the boy answered grinning

**"********Stand! No! Restore! Dead!****" **B.A said

"He said that he can't restore dead people" Naruto explained

"It's okay, I basically sealed our chakra, mind and part of the soul here, if Crazy Diamond can continuously restore our _chakra-made_ body I will have enough time to modify the seal to link us permanently here" Minato said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I left you alone thinking that others would have protected you, since it is not like that I will resume my work as your father, helping you from inside, I won't be physically with you, but I will still be able to guide you from here" Minato answered

"Me too, who knows, maybe one day we will be able to be reborn inside our grandsons!" Kushina said smirking

"Eh! Having my son changing my diaper, the irony!" Minato answered smirking

"And Konoha?" Naruto asked

"Screw the village! We will help YOU, if the villagers need an ass-kicking to learn the lesson we will give them one they will remember forever, Dattebane!" Kushina said with fire burning in her eyes

"Whoa! Mom you are so cool!" Naruto said in awe

"Mommy's boy" Minato muttered, glaring at Kushina that answered by sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever, I am with your mother, Konoha recovered from the Kyuubi attack and I am dead, I think I will play selfish and focus on my family from now on, should you become Hokage you will have plenty of occasions to get revenge on those who were bad with you, let's do this! We will show them what you can do, my son!" Minato said as fiercely as the woman

"For revenge!" both parents said making the boy sweat-drop

"Ookay...let's start then" Naruto said as Broken Arrow changed appearances, becoming a tall muscular humanoid with an heart motif on his body.

"Wow...it feels...even stronger than _Star Platinum_" Naruto commented with clenched teeth, feeling a lot tired after fighting the Fox and starting to lose focus

**"********Stand! ********Stronger! Stand! Faster! Focus! Heal!****" **the transformed Stand said

"Okay-okay...******Crazy Diamond, Restoration!****"** Naruto said as B.A moved an hand on the two parents, making their body appear more _solid_ than before

"Okay, son! Lie down a little, I will try to work fast, I will tell you if we need a new dose!" Minato said as he and Kushina moved fast to modify the seal

"It's...tiring" the boy answered

"It's because you are not used to a Stand, the thing was _Feeding_ on the Fox alone apparently, please be strong, Naru-kun" Kushina pleaded

"The Arrow feeds in the Spiritual part of the chakra, giving in exchange the power of using the Stand to fight, but Naruto is still not _strong_ enough and it should be debilitating for him, the Kyuubi helps by being an huge reserve of chakra for the creature to use instead of our son, but absorbing only the Spiritual part leave the energy unbalanced, until Naruro won't be ready the Arrow will need to feed on the Fox, but like that the Chakra will keep being unstable..." Minato said checking both seal and Fox

**"********Stand! Body! Stand! Host!****" **Broken Arrow said

"He...he said that we share the body, that we are a single being...mom, I am sleepy" Naruto said with half-lidded eyes

"Stay awake for me, so, please!" Kushina asked with a tender smile, stopping to caress his face

"The same body...Idea! I need to modify the seal so to have both Kyuubi and Stand coexist, up until now the seal used to take the chakra from the fox, _filter __it_, and then add the energy to Naruto's system, but now Broken Arrow is here and feed on the Fox as well, We need to use the Stand as _filter itself_, if we can understand _how much_ energy the Stand needs we can have the new seal take _more_ Spiritual Chakra than Physical, letting the excess filter inside Naruto in equal quantity" Minato said

"So you want to take energy from the Fox in a form with an higher concentration of spiritual energy and have the Stand absorb that surplus to sustain itself, leaving the normal output to reach Naruto?" Kushina asked

"Precisely, if we make a good job the Kyuubi will be able to withstand the irregularity in its chakra, the only downside will be that the Fox will feel slightly weak due to the discrepancy in its energy, but like that it won't try anything"

**"********I am...a male...actually****" **the Fox said with a growl

"Oh! Sorry for the _it_ then" Minato said shrugging

**"********Fucking...blond, that thing is leeching too much...make it stop, I will help you...in exchange****"** the Fox said tiredly

"Nice! Okay, let's go to work, can you help us on your own or you need Naruto's orders?" Kushina asked to the Stand

**"********Stand! Protect! Host!****" **Broken Arrow said

"And you will protect him, keep feeding on the Kyuubi and restore us every hour while we try to understand _how much_ do you need to..._function_ properly" Minato said watching the Stand nod.

"It's all under control, Naru-kun! We will call you if we need, now sleep, you earned it, my little hero" Kushina said smiling

"Thank...you...mom" the boy said as he finally closed his eyes to sleep

******Iwa – Hospital – in the meantime - **

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED!" Hiruzen screamed at Onoki, the two leader outside the kid's room

"If this was a plan to attack your group I would have done something different, not destroying an artifact of incredible importance just to wound a boy!" Onoki screamed back

"Then why Naruto, Of all people, was the one took into hostage?" the Hokage asked glaring at the midget

"It's his fault! He was in a closed area of the museum!" Onoki answered

"This doesn't mean that I will condone what happened!" Hiruzen said

"Onoki-sama? The wound left by the arrow is closed, but we couldn't find anything abnormal about the boy" one of the medics said leaving the room

"Why they were looking for something _abnormal_?" the Hokage asked

"There is a legend saying that the arrow was able to kill a person after a single scratch, making the few surviving its wounds gain incredible powers, after the birth of the village the First Tsukikage decided to keep the arrow away, killing whoever was even just scratched by the arrow to prevent those _powers_ to manifest, it was sealed away ever since in our _Forbidden Scroll_, I decided to _briefly_ take it out to appear between the relics of the Village Birth, but it was a bad idea since it is now lost forever" the Tsukikage answered

"And luckily the legend about it being so much lethal was just a voice too, the boy is in perfect conditions, the only strange thing we could find was a state of Chakra and Mental exhaustion" the medic said before leaving to visit other patients

"The Kyuubi must have healed the wound, causing the strain to the boy" Onoki mussed

"Probably, ANBU! You all will stay out of this room to guard the entrance, me and Asuma will enter, once Naruto is awake and ready to walk we will carry him back to Konoha, it was a bad idea coming here" Hiruzen said as he and his son entered

"Hai!" the ANBU said

"_Ehm_...Hokage-sama...can I make a request?"the dog masked ANBU asked

"Sure, come with me" Hiruzen said, motioning the man to follow

**Naruto's Room -**

"Hokage-sama...I...I wish the boy to live with me" the ANBU asked

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" Asuma asked

"Yes, I owe Minato-sensei a lot of things, like this I hope to repay part of what he did for me" the Dog masked man answered

"Are you sure? You are a little _too young_ to take care of a boy" Hiruzen answered

"I was as well when I joined the ANBU Corp. he wish to become a ninja, I can train him in my free time so he won't start _behind_ his age group, he will probably be in a class full of clan heirs, they will have a lot of help in training, may as well hep him myself" Kakashi said

"I planned on taking him with me to do the same" Hiruzen said

"Old man!" Asuma said shocked

"Shhh! He is sleeping!" Hiruzen said narrowing his eyes "We all owe him AT LEAST that after the first six years of Hell he had to endure for something he has no control over, it wasn't him to choose to have the Fox sealed inside him" he then said

"But between missions Kakashi won't be always present for him, and you too can't help him, villagers and Councillors may see it as favouritism" Asuma countered

"Not exactly, I can ask few colleagues in the ANBU department I know DOESN'T hate the boy, adjusting with our switches won't be a problem, especially if I tell them WHO is Naruto's father, Hokage-sama can help just in case there is no-one else free if he wants" Kakashi said

"For me it's okay, but in exchange you will owe me a big favour for that" Hiruzen said smirking

"I have a BAD feeling about that" Kakashi muttered, making his head fall down in defeat

**The next Day – Konoha - Hokage's Office -**

Once the group was sure the boy could have been moved they returned to the Leaf, the blond kid sleeping the whole time and for a great part of the following day, once awake he had an ANBU take him from the Orphanage to reach the Hokage Tower, where now was facing the Old Hokage.

"Jiji? When were you going to tell me that THE KYUUBI was sealed inside me?" the boy asked in anger

The Old Man's _betrayal _was still a sore spot to him

"My boy, I only wanted to protect you, I feared that knowing about your burden could have stopped you from having a normal life" Hiruzen answered, near him Asuma and the ANBU Kakashi

"This didn't stopped the villagers from knowing" the boy said

"It was not my fault, I even made a law prohibiting them from talking about it" Sarutobi answered

"It didn't helped" the boy said

"Sadly true" Asuma said nodding

"And my parents?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

"I am sorry, I don't know who they are" Hiruzen said sadly, looking down to not meet the boy's eyes

"Can I try something?" the boy asked with a rather _unnerving_ calmness in his voice

"Uh? Of course" Hiruzen said nodding, watching as the boy moved closer to him.

"Thank you! This is called **Heaven's Door**" Naruto said taking a pen and a piece of paper from the Hokage's desk to rapidly draw the image of a short boy with an hat

"It's a nice drawing and...UGK!" Kakashi said as he and the two other man found themselves rooted in place, unable to move their eyes away from the image

"Good, now, let's see" Naruto said nearing the Sandaime, _Opening_ his face like a sort of book, shocking the others watching, the other ANBU appearing from the shadows in alarm

"I am not hurting him, but I am tired of hearing lies, I WILL find out the truth" Naruto said turning the _pages_ of the old man life, smirking at what he saw

"So you REALLY know who my parents are, but choose to not tell me out of Fear, Dad told me the truth then, good for you! You are one of the few people I really trust, as for you, Asuma" Naruto said happily, moving towards the chain smoker and _Opening_ him as well

"_Can not attack Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_" Naruto said writing on one of the _pages_

"Good! I can release you all now!" Naruto said happily, calling back the Stand, making the three moving free again

"W-What happened?" Kakashi asked

"That was my Stand ******Broken Arrow!****" **Naruto said smirking, the spectral form of the Stand appearing behind him

"That...that _empty_ cloak?" Asuma asked

"Uh-hu! He turned into a Stand called _Heaven's Door_, copying its powers" the boy answered with the stand moving an arm around his neck in a possessive hug

"What kind of powers, if I can ask?" Hiruzen asked, scratching his face to check he was no more _in pages_

"Hehe! _Heaven's Door_ enables me to read others' minds by turning their body into an _human book _with detailed info about their memories since birth. The _Books _contains the thoughts, ideas, and memories of the individual I am _reading_, so there is no way for them to lie unless he or she truly does not know. But I am incapable of reading memories that I share with that person, but since I only had to see if you know my parents identity I still could see that, even if I already share that info, the fact that the page was there but _unreadable_ was enough for me" Naruto answered

"No-one...can lie when you _read_? No matter what? and how do you know about your parents?" Hiruzen asked surprised

"No-one can lie, no matter what. And about me knowing, Dad sealed a part of himself and mom inside of me, when that arrow pierced me I managed to see them, the shock made my stand appear and damaged the seal, dad's fail-safe repaired it!" Naruto lied, nor he or his parents wanted people to know they were somehow _alive _inside him

"I am curious...Will secrecy seals work with that?" Hiruzen asked

"I don't know...I read their thoughts directly, there is not a _last page_ since one is added at each thought so I don't know, since it was a power until know unknown is possible that I may still _read_ those memories" Naruto answered

"And that thing you did to Asuma?" Kakashi asked

"I can add _commands_ to the pages, making people do whatever I want and even implant fake memories, they can't refuse to obey, I wrote _Can Not Attack Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_ on Asuma's _pages_, meaning that he can't attack me anymore, willingly or not, both in actions or words" Naruto answered

"Why?" Asuma asked with wide eyes

"I don't trust you, even if Jiji is your father, you still have doubts about me being the Kyuubi in human form" Naruto said

"That's not true!" Asuma said to his father

"I have seen it _written,_ Asuma, I actually checked before writing" Naruto answered

"ASUMA!" Hiruzen said angrily

"I am sorry" the man answered looking down

"That's okay, one day I will check and see if that changed, in that case I will remove the command" Naruto said

"Are there limitations about the commands?" Hiruzen asked

"I don't think there are many limitations, I know for certain that had I written _can not use chakra to fight_ he would have lost any ability in using it for fighting, turning him into a _trained_ civilian, but no more a shinobi, I think I can actually stop even a Bloodline from working by adding _Can not use_ before the Bloodline's name" Naruto answered, once again shocking the others

"A-Are you sure"? Kakashi asked

"**Broken** **Arrow** said he can fully _Imitate_ every other Stand of the past, and the original _Heaven's Door_ was even used to have a man _flying back_ or have _Complete __Linguistical __knowledge_ thanks to that ability" Naruto answered

"Stand of the past?" Hiruzen asked

"Apparently there was a time where Stand-Users were more _common_, then the thing simply _stopped_, **Broken Arrow** can _Access_ the Past to retrieve the _memory_ of those stands, but I need to understand them to fully use their powers, I can't just _copy_ them, I need to learn what each one of them can do" the boy said

"Just do not use them to damage the people of Konoha without a reason" Hiruzen said

"Can't make promises, now I can defend myself at least" Naruto said

"Changing subject, this man here is Hatake Kakashi, he is an ANBU and an ex-student of your father, he wish to have you living with him" The old man said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I didn't know you were Minato-sensei's son, once I was told I decided to repay your father by taking care of you, if you want, I don't know how this thing will work, but at least you will have a _family_ and someone teaching you how to become a shinobi, I can give you few pointers to help your time in the academy since it's probable that you will end up in a class of Clan Heirs, like this you won't be at disadvantage" Kakashi said

"I don't need your pity, thank you" Naruto answered

"It's not pity, I really want to do this, maybe it will help the both of us, I suffered too from your parents death" Kakashi said

"_Give him a chance, Naru-kun! You can always stop the time and run away_" Kushina said from the seal

"_Your mother is right, we are with you, and your Stand will always protect you_" Minato said as well

"...FINE! Let's try this" the boy said

"Good! I know you two will like living together!" Hiruzen said smiling

"I hope so" Naruto said

"Don't be so sulky! I'll help you becoming a _cool ninja_" Kakashi said chuckling

"If people ask, you use peculiar jutsus, okay? If we call it a bloodline Danzo will be even more adamant in using as a weapon, at least like that we will have a justification" Hiruzen said

"Like what?" the boy asked

"That you are a genius in creating your own techniques, of course" the Hokage answered

"If you say so" the boy said shrugging

He won't admit that in front of them, but he was curious about what this changes will bring to his life.

******End of chapter 1! ^ ^**

******Since it's still not sure if there will be more stands, is it wrong to have Ninjutsu actually being able to ****__****damage******** a Stand? I am not talking about normal punches but CHAKRA-Empowered punches, Fireballs, Water Bullet, Wind blades, Thunder bullet etc, the ****__****normal******** jutsus of the series so to speak.**

******Tell me what do you think about it, please**

******A Little Chart about Naruto's Stand, shall we?**

******Name: Broken Arrow**

******User: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

******Namesake: ****__****Broken Arrow******** (Song by ****__****Neil Young********)**

******Gender: Male**

******Stand's Stats:**

******Destructive Power: None**

******Speed: None **

******Range: None **

******Durability: None**

******Precision: None **

******Developmental Potential: ****__****A******** (As long as he can ****__****Copy******** a Stand he can still develop each one of them independently)**

******Abilities: **

**__****Chronomemory********: The stand can ****__****access******** the Past to copy the former Stands and their powers, requiring the User to ****__****learn******** their abilities himself in order to use them, Broken Arrow will then ****__****take/copy******** the Stats of said Stand with the only variation being ****__****Developmental Potential******** since it will follow the user (Naruto) progress with said Stand.**

******Since he is ****__****linked******** to the arrow (being himself the physical manifestation of the Arrow's ****__****will********) sealed inside Naruto's soul he is visible to non-Stand-users' eyes whatever Stand he imitates, but he can't ****__****transfer******** the damages he is subjected to to his user as long as he maintains his ****__****true-form ********(the Cloak) **

******He has little personality, focusing only on Naruto's protection and well being, may take few _quirks_ from the Stands he _imitates_. **

******Each ****__****addiction******** of a Stand to his repertoire bring strain on the user's body depending on the power of said Stand (after the ****__****addiction******** and ****__****copy******** is completed, ****__****summoning******** the same Stand again do not require any more energy than the _standard_ ****__****quantity******** usually necessary to fight using a Stand)**

**__****Copied Stands********:**

******Star Platinum**

******Killer Queen**

******The Fool**

******Heaven's Door**

******Crazy Diamond**

******The World **

******Majority of these were made putting the strain on the Kyuubi alone, in the future Naruto will be forced to pay attention to not lose consciousness should he ****__****add******** too many powerful Stands in a short period of time since part of the ****__****summoning******** will now have its ****__****toll******** on his mind and body as well.**

******In variation to the ****__****Usual ****__****User********: **

******normally you get hit by the arrow and then ****__****awake******** the Stand Power, or have the power ****__****appear******** for some other reasons. **

******Here the arrow itself is ****__****fused******** with the boy, so there is a ****__****Constant******** drawing of Spiritual energy from the Arrow, which may justify WHY Naruto can use the Other Stands of the Series since the ****__****Main Source******** of that Ability remained inside him (still can't decide if giving him the ****__****requiem******** Stands as well since that too would be justified) hope it is somehow clear ^ ^ PM me if you have some doubts/suggestions.**

******Follow/favorite and Review if you appreciated.**

******See you Around! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! pairing decided! Read below!**

**Not regular update, even more irregular than usual ^ ^ have patience with this one, please.**

**Review answers!**

**TheSentinelStone: Yes I will have Naruto gain some ****_tricks_**** from the other characters of Jojo, Dio included**

**nickorin fusionspark: thank you and yes, I will continue ^ ^**

**Ultima Owner: thank you, glad you like my Broken Arrow Stand ^ ^**

******Guest: thank you**

**Gin of the wicked smile: just Read below ^ ^**

Pairing: Naru/Shizuka (it will Later become Naru/Shizuka/Samui) **But I also wish to add Tenten, it's a problem for anyone? I REALLY like her ^ ^**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Jojo's bizarre adventure or whatever I will use here in this fic and I don't get money either, I do this for free and the pleasure to write alone ^ ^**

**Chapter 2: The Two senseis of Team 7 - **

**Konoha – Kakashi's apartment – living room - **

An angry Hiruzen was savagely beating on the door of the former ANBU, it was six years ago that Kakashi had abandoned the Special Corp to become a _simple_ Jounin of Konoha, spending the following four in fully training Naruto himself instead of relying on the others help or even just sending him to the Hokage (Going so far as having the boy literally _home-schooled_ instead of sending him to the Academy like everyone else with only the exams being taken in the _official_ building ) now the boy was sixteen and _technically_ in his last year of academy studies, but that was not the reason for the old man's rage.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Hiruzen screamed, slamming his hands on the solid wood

"Who's there?" a voice asked lazily

"It's me, you idiot! OPEN UP!" Sarutobi answered

"Hokage-sama! What a pleasure to see you, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked opening the door, a mask covering the lower half of his face and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye, the other closed in an inverted 'U' people called his _Eye-smile_.

"What can you do for me!? Giving me a damned explanation for THIS!" the Hokage growled shoving a paper in the man's face

"Ah! You noticed..." Kakashi admitted

"Of course I did! Are you crazy? Why did you do something like that?" Hiruzen asked with narrowed eyes

"Please have a seat, Hokage-sama, I will answer all your questions" Kakashi said moving to the side, leaving the door open for Hiruzen to enter.

The apartment was indeed huge, clear parquet waxed to shine, pale yellow wallpaper with little green leaves and a delicious mosaic of Konoha showing in great details the village on the ceiling, high quality leather couches in an almost blinding white resting on the side with a little Leaf-shaped glass-top table in front of them, an highly crafted white-coloured _tree_ holding the glass-made top of the dining table was instead in the middle of the room surrounded by four pure-white wooden chairs, a spacious kitchen could bee seen on the other side of the room near the two doors with _Bedrooms_ and _Bathroom_ written on them in golden letters.

The window was open to let a fresh breeze enter, making the curtains wave slightly in an almost-hypnotizing manner.

Hiruzen's mood moved from angered to incredulous in an instant at seeing what the _little modest apartment_ he used to know switched to.

"What...how...how can you afford THIS with your Jounin pay? Not even ANBU captains are paid enough for something like this" Sarutobi asked pointing at the HUGE plasma screen occupying a wall in its entirety and the even bigger Library (90% of which occupied by Icha-icha books and spin-off of the series) at its opposite side.

"Hehehehe! I have to thank Naruto-kun for this, it is thanks to him if we could change my modest, two-rooms apartment in this mansion, we even have a Jacuzzi and a Sauna!" Kakashi said in pride, giggling like an idiot

"Naruto-kun? What have you two done? And by the way it is about him that I want to talk about, call him, I need to speak to the both of you" Hiruzen said _returning_ into being angry at the two.

"Right away, Hokage-sama. Hey! Otouto (little brother) Come here! Hokage-sama wish to talk to us!" Kakashi called out

"Sarutobi-jiji!" Naruto yelled happily _coming out_ of the wall that opened to let him pass

"Wha-what!?" the old man stammered in surprise "What the...is that a Jutsu? Or a stand?" he asked

"Hehehe! It's a Stand called _Strength_, with him **Broken Arrow** is capable of binding himself to an inanimate object and bring out its true potential, a sinking boat can turn into a Warship, or he can just transform a little apartment..." Naruto answered

"Into this little jewel" Kakashi said in pride, sitting with a little moan on the comfy couch

"But why? Why did you..oh! Soft!" Hiruzen asked before smiling at the quality of the leather

"It's simple, Jiji! While fused with the apartment I have complete and absolute control of EVERYTHING inside here, if I wanted, that couch could have just _swallowed you whole_ or I could have ordered the cables in the wall to strangle you, we did this so that my Stand will be able to COMPLETELY protect us while inside here, even while we sleep, in case of emergency Broken Arrow will even slow down our enemies while _creating_ an exit for us to use...and the old apartment was kinda small to begin with so we had no other choice" the boy explained

"It was a good idea, when we go out the place turns back to normal, but it means nothing since we are not here to begin with" Kakashi said shrugging

"That's exactly the problem!" Hiruzen said angered "WHY DO YOU HAD NARUTO TAKE THE CHUUNIN EXAM LAST YEAR? IN KUMO NONETHELESS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

"Well...I thought he was ready...but he passed with flying colours, I can't see where is the problem here" Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck

"HE WAS FIFTEEN! HE STILL HAS TO TAKE THE FINAL EXAM HERE! How Am I supposed to justify the fact that he is a Chuunin BEFORE being even a Gennin?" the old man asked

"I...I have all the papers here...I was planning to wait after THIS gennin test passed to have you sign the forms to confirm both his ranks, Hokage-sama, it's not like I _falsified_ the papers to have him compete after all, we just managed to have you stamp them without noticing" the masked man said sheepishly

"I really need to actually _read _what my secretary gives me...and you are sure he passed OUR gennin exam?" Hiruzen asked

"Other than _destroying_ his adversaries at the chuunin exam with a mixture of Stand Power and Jutsu?...Naruto? **Kawarimi,** **Kage Bushin** and **Henge** please" Kakashi said

"Hai!" the boy answered swapping with a chair, taking the appearances of Kakashi and creating six copies of himself

"Here is the written part he took last year before we went to Kumo for the Chuunin exam, he passed it perfectly, I just _stopped it _before it could reach your desk, Hokage-sama, so yeah, he was already a gennin when I took him there" Kakashi then said giving a stack of papers to the Hokage

"Damn...with those points he surpassed Neji for the title of _Rookie of the Year_...Hiashi will throw a fit over it" Hiruzen muttered in surprise

"We kinda cheated with the Kage Bushin, but with the Kyuubi sealed inside him he couldn't do the _normal one_ so I tried other variations, among the _**water, mud** _and even **_wind_** one, the **Shadow-clone** was the one he took better, maybe because of the _density_ of the Fox chakra" Kakashi answered

"Who trained him? And it was your plan to send him to Kumo?" Hiruzen asked

"Well actually it was an idea of _the group_, as for training it was mostly me to train him, but Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Yugao in tandem with Hayate and Genma helped a lot, Iruka-san too was amazing in teaching him how to sense chakra and at forging the forms for us before giving them to you, making them _slip inside the stack_ without you knowing...even Mikoto-san helped a lot before the whole clan...you know...with Itachi" Kakashi said trailing off

"Yes...it was most unfortunate, but this is why I am here, I am here to _cash_ the old favour you owe me for your signing Naruto's adopting papers under you name with me making sure no-one could know and protest" Hiruzen said

"What is it about, Hokage-sama? And what is the link between this and the Uchiha Massacre?" Kakashi asked

"Well...this year the last one remaining, Sasuke, will be part of a Team, I wish to have YOU as his Sensei since you may help him develop his Sharingan...hopefully without that _little_ ego problem Fugaku had, do you accept?" Hiruzen asked

"Keeping an Uchiha humble won't be easy, but I promised Obito that I would have honoured his sacrifice, helping the last of his clan will help me keeping that promise...We accept, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said after looking intently at Naruto for few seconds, the two exchanging a _silent argument_ between them

"WE!?" Sarutobi said with wide eyes

"Yes, we! Me and Naruto! We will be both the Team senseis" Kakashi said with an eye-smile

"WHAT!? NO NEVER!" the old man answered

"Well, it will be more like _Sensei and his apprentice_, but the idea is basically that" the masked man said

"W-Why? Naruto can't be a sensei!" Hiruzen said

"Well...when he passed the Chuunin exam (Thing that was in itself more of a _Bet_ between me and their Raikage about Naruto being able to win against their shinobi and being the _winner_ of the finals) I had a little talk with few Jounin of the other villages that suggested me to take him as my apprentice to _teach him_ the little _tricks_ useful for the Jounin rank, they told me that by starting now in four/five years...maybe even six, he would have been ready for that exam too since he only lack _experience_" Kakashi explained

"R-really?" the Hokage asked in wonder

"Eeh! Just stopping the Time with **The World** to calmly launch several dozen kunais (or jutsus) against his enemy or use **Aerosmith** to shred them to pieces from distance was a good point in his favour, but with the huge reserves of chakra, the inhuman stamina and the astounding speed he learn new things with...he only needs experience in the _real world_ to be ready" Kakashi answered

**"Aerosmith?"**

"A strange flying vehicle Naruto can summon, it has strange bullets that pierce the flesh and some others that explode on impact, he says the name is _hairplan_ or something" Kakashi said

"Airplane...never heard of it, but it's cool" Naruto said shrugging

"And by the way...Sasuke likes him" Kakashi said smirking under his mask

"Really?" Hiruzen asked

"Yeah...it's kinda creepy" Naruto said shivering

"What?"

"He is Naruto's fan-boy" Kakashi said laughing at Naruto's disgusted face

**Flash-back - Konoha – night of the Uchiha Massacre – after Itachi fled -**

"_Damn you Itachi! I will avenge our clan, I swear that I will kill you!" young Sasuke said kicking angrily the sealed main doors of the Clan compound_

"_HOY! Let me go I said!" Naruto screamed by the other side of the road_

"_Come on!" the man slurred "Let us see your tails, little fox! We know you keep them hidden!" he said as his friends laughed as well, leaning to each other for support_

"_At least show some respect, there has been a bloodbath here, this is not the place to get wasted" Kakashi said appearing near the boy with few bags in his hands_

"_SHUDDUP! _Hic!_ We are talking to _Hic!_ the brat, don' make me punch ya!" the boss of the group said threateningly, hiccuping every few words_

"_Can I hurt them?" Naruto asked_

"_No, show your superiority by ignoring them" Kakashi said_

"_Superior? Hehehe- _Hic!_ Hehehe! The brat can't even see his _Hic!_ Dick, he is a little blond pest _Hic_! I bet I can squash him under my feet" the man answered laughing_

"_Please? Just a bitch-slap?" Naruto pleaded_

"_Fine! But do not..." Kakashi started saying_

**"_ORA!_**_**"** Naruto yelled as _**Star Platinum** _literally bitch-slapped the man across the street, making the drunken individual leave an imprint of his face on the door Sasuke was kicking up until that moment, tearing it out of its hinges_

"_...use the Stand..." Kakashi finished groaning_

"_HEY! The brat attacked us! LET'S KILL HIM!" the right-hand of the boss slurred pointing at Naruto_

"_And here we go...new patients for the hospital" Kakashi said face-palming, refusing to watch the violence the blond was about to unleash on them._

"_You want me? Then come on!" Naruto screamed as he dodged a punch from one of the men, the Stand appearing behind him to accompany the boy's punch with one of his, launching the victim back and through a wall._

_**Inside the seal – in the meantime -** _

_A Kushina wearing an orange and blue cheerleader dress was happily cheering for her baby-boy as he was fighting, jumping and yelling as the blond kept battling the attacking men._

"_My Sochi is ready  
My sochi is smooth  
My sochi will take control  
And stomp all over you!" she chanted waving her orange pom-pom around with a wide smile_

"_Where do you get that outfit?" Minato asked curious_

"_Muffin button!" Kushina answered smirking_

"_What?" he asked as she kept cheering for the boy_

"_Hey Hey  
You get out of our way  
Today is the day  
We will put you away!_

_We're number one  
Can't be number 2  
And we're going to beat  
The whoopse out of you! YAY!" She said jumping around_

"_Yay, Go Team..." Minato muttered in fake enthusiasm, sweat-dropping at the scene_

_**Konoha – Uchiha district – back to the beating -** _

"_Whoa!" Sasuke said watching as Naruto kept fighting against the six men by himself, easily dispatching them._

_Contrary to what people may think, even if he was up until now swearing to get revenge against the man responsible of the massacre of his clan, he was still a Ten-year-old boy, and watching as a boy probably as old as him kick so much ass was awe-inspiring, taking a place in the young Uchiha's heart as his 'Hero' (spot in the past reserved to his brother Itachi, said mass-murderer) making him decide to become "As cool as" said blond boy._

"_Please! Have mercy!" the last one pleaded on his knees_

"_What should I do, Kakashi-niisan?" Naruto asked_

"_Sigh! We are already late for dinner, Otouto...let him go so we can go home, I am tired" Kakashi said sighing_

"_Fine!" Naruto said walking past the kneeling man that drew a breath of relief, short lived since an ANBU appeared near him_

"_Ibiki-san wants to talk to you and your friends about a _certain law_ you people just broke" the boar-masked man said coldly_

"_He had already beat them to a pulp...isn't this enough?" the man asked squeaking_

"_Apparently not" the ANBU answered_

"_I thought so..." the man said sighing as he and his companions were arrested for _questioning_ (Read: Torture under psycho)_

"_Who is that boy?" Sasuke asked nearing one of the ANBU that appeared to arrest the men_

"_The boy? Some of the other villagers call him _demon_, I call him Naruto, it's his real name" the woman with purple hair and the Cat mask answered_

"_Thank you" the Uchiha boy said bowing as the ANBU disappeared_

"_Naruto-san" the boy muttered watching the retreating blond_

_Since then Naruto had a NEW stalker following him around (The old one, a Hyuuga girl, will soon renounce as Sasuke will repeatedly kick her out of HIS observation spot, forcing her to focus her interest on a young bug-using boy from the Aburame Clan, choosing to remain _just friends_ with Naruto) _

**End of the Flash-back – Konoha – streets outside Kakashi and Naruto's apartment -**

"I still find it difficult to believe, How can a boy learn so much so fast?" Hiruzen asked

"He has the Kyuubi inside him giving him enough chakra to summon few dozen clones, and as you know the shadow-clone can transfer whatever info they have to the one creating them, so we had him creating twenty that we then separated into groups, each group focusing one one thing while the original worked on chakra control and other things usually impossible to _learn_ with clones, adding **Heaven's Door** made it even faster" Kakashi said

"**Heaven's Door**? Naruto told me that he can't add _commands_ to himself" Hiruzen said

"That's not exactly true, he can add _simple ones_ to himself only temporarily by writing them on his forehead, they will work as long as they are not erased, we just had Naruto add _amplified learning skill_ on his and the clones' forehead, doubling the rate at which he learned our lessons" Kakashi explained

(**_Power showed in the Spin-off_ '_Rohan at the Louvre', it's considered by most canon in the Jojo series_**)

"Multiply that for ten years..." Hiruzen said in understanding

"And you have almost twenty-years-worth of training, more than enough to bring Naruto to chuunin, and once he had enough _experience_, to Jounin, or at least I hope so...I...kinda hope one day to see him enter ANBU...in a ten years time or later, but still it is my dream" Kakashi said nodding

"We will see about that, for now I will make _legally_ official his rank as Chuunin and his apprenticeship under you, it's a miracle no-one discovered this irregularity, so you both will take the Uchiha boy's Team?" Sarutobi asked sighing

"Please?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes "I don't want to be on a Team! I like working with Kaka-niisan!" he pleaded

"W-Working!?" Hiruzen said

"Damn..." Kakashi muttered looking away

"You took missions with him!?" the Hokage asked roaring

"...maybe..." the man muttered looking down, poking fingers in discomfort

"How many" the old man asked growling

"A pair of _C-Ranks_" Kakashi answered

"A pair?" Sarutobi asked again with narrowed eyes

"...Twelve..." the masked man answered whispering

"KAKASHI!" Hiruzen yelled choking the man

"They were just escorting missions! I did all the _rare_ killing! And it happened only twice!" Kakashi said with a raspy voice

"He was still there watching, you idiot!"

"I am fine, Jiji! Genma-san and _Cat_-neechan explained to me how the shinobi life works, I may don't like killing, but I know that someday I will be forced to do it to protect my Team and family...as long as I don't take pleasure from it I will still be human" Naruto said trying to placate the old man

"_Sigh!_ I just wanted you to have a normal life" Hiruzen said sadly, hugging the boy with all his strength

"I am a shinobi now, Jiji...a normal life is out of my reach by now, I can just accept what I am given and be happy with that" Naruto answered

"There is no way for me to convince you to not doing this, right?" he asked

"No, Jiji...I think that I will try and help Kakashi-niisan as much as I can, so I will become strong enough to make you and my parents proud of me" Naruto answered with a determined expression on his face

"I am already proud of you, my boy" Hiruzen said ruffling his hair

"_And we are proud too, my son_" Minato said from the seal, Kushina nodding with him.

"_Sigh!_...present yourself next month, we will have the Team Assignation, congratulations, you TWO are the senseis of whatever Team Uchiha Sasuke will be in, if he keep this level of grades of course" Hiruzen said in defeat

"YAY! I can be a sensei! Thank you Jiji!" Naruto said hugging the old man

"Please, just pay attention, Kakashi" Hiruzen asked to the masked man with pleading eyes

"If something happens to him, Hokage-sama, you can be sure that I will follow his fate shortly after, even in death" Kakashi said proudly, giving a one-arm-hug to the boy

"Surprisingly, that doesn't help me feeling better" Sarutobi said, leaving behinds the two smirking ninjas as he returned to his office.

"So? What's my rank? _Almost-Jounin?_" Naruto asked

"What about _Junior-Jounin?_ Jojo in short" Kakashi answered

**"_Jojo_**? I like how it sounds!" the boy said with an huge smile

"Glad you like it, come on! We have an extra month for you to spend training, I won't have you ruin my image with bad performances" Kakashi said as they moved towards a Training Ground

"Tsk! Bad performances...at least I am not late for anything not smut related!" Naruto said

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" Kakashi yelled chasing the laughing boy as he ran away.

**A Month Later – Shinobi Academy – Team assignation day -**

The class was full of students and fairly chaotic as a pink-haired girl was arguing with a blond haired one about which one of them should sit near a black haired boy that was brooding while looking outside the window

"I will sit there, Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl shrieked

"As if I will let you do that, Sakura! That huge forehead of yours may distract him" Ino answered glaring at her _best friend forever and ever_/ Rival

"You two are annoying! Shut up!" Sasuke growled angrily before going back to brood and sometime toying with the orange ribbon tied to his wrist

"_I don't really like orange, but a little detail should still be good enough_" he thought watching the cloth intently.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun!" the two girls said in chorus

"Hooy! Be quiet...troublesome girls" the sleepy voice of Shikamaru resounded in the room

"_Munch!_ Every day it's the same thing over _Munch!_ And over" Chouji said between mouthful of chips

"Tsk! Hey teme! Wanna bet who will have the coolest Sensei?" a boy with a little dog peacefully sleeping on his head said

"Kiba-baka, Sasuke-kun is above such things!" Sakura roared

"I won't bet with you, dobe. It would be an easy win since training you is a waste of time" Sasuke said momentarily glancing at the dog-user

"Okay! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka, the class' teacher, roared managing to have the kids to sit down quietly.

"Good! Now, please pay attention since I have here the list with the Teams, I will call the members of the Teams and then the Sensei's name, please move to sit near your Teammates once I have called you" Iruka said clearing his throat, starting calling the various teams

**Outside the academy – in the meantime -**

"So? What do you think? _Theatrical entry_ or the standard _Three hours late entrance_?" Naruto asked

"Bah! I am already pissed that you woke me up early to be on time...me! I have an image to maintain, you know" Kakashi groaned

"I know, but I woke you up earlier so we could spend some time at the _Memorial Stone_ without having our Team wait" Naruto answered

"True..._uhm!_ What about the **_Anko __style_ **entrance?" the masked man asked

"No, she said she is saving it for the Chuunin exam in case those are held here, she is working on that catapult since months, we can't spoil her plans by doing the **_ball trick_** ourselves, she may be pissed" Naruto answered

"So what do you suggest?" Kakashi asked

"**Sticky fingers**?" Naruto said

"UUH! I like that one!" Kakashi said nodding "Watching Ibiki screaming bloody murder while without arms was funny as hell!" he said smirking under his mask

"Let's go then!" the boy said smirking

**Ninja Academy – back to the class -**

"...Team 7 will be: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka said reading out loud

"CHA! To your face Ino-pig! I am on a Team with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled triumphantly

"_Sigh!_ Why!? I have Chubby and Lazy, It's not fair!" Ino said sobbing

"Silence, please! Team 7, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.." Iruka stopped momentarily to give a little _Woop!_ Of happiness before finishing reading with a wide grin "...and his apprentice Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake" he finished

"WOOH! I got the cool ones!" the unexpected yell from Sasuke shocked the whole class

"I mean..._Hn!_ Whatever, you two will just keep me back" the Uchiha said trying to look brooding, but the heavy blush ruined the overall _pained boy_ image he was hoping for

"Wow...always the quite ones..." Iruka said before returning to read the Teams

**Outside the Class – Academy -**

"It worked! I can't believe the old man accepted the whole ordeal!" Asuma said grinning as he was walking with Kakashi along the corridors of the academy

"With all the training we gave him, it would have been a waste putting him on a Team, like this I have a good excuse to keep training him myself, at least I already know how to work" Kakashi said nodding as Kurenai joined them

"Having him with you finally helped you being on time, I am moved" Kurenai said smirking

"It was a special occasion, I can be on time once in a while, I am sorry for your tracking Team, without Kiba you lost a good nose" Kakashi said

"That's true, but that Sai boy can use paintings to fight at distance and transportation, two out of three is still good if you ask me, Byakugan and Aburame bugs should be good enough" the Genjutsu mistress said sighing

"We can always join you in case of difficult missions, neechan!" Naruto said smiling

"Thank you, otouto, I will count on that" she answered patting his head.

The boy was her perfect _experiment,_ a male "trained" into not being a pervert, free from all that perversion normally men had towards the women they only saw as sex-dolls, demonstrating that the male-kind could still be saved, loving women without drooling behind them, but treating them like the GODDESSES they are.

And he was terribly cute when sleeping, as testified by the seven albums of pictures she composed through the years.

"We were hoping for a cool entrance, wanna join us?" Kakashi asked

"Cool entrance? Like what?" Asuma asked

"Of the _Zip_ variety" Naruto answered

"Aah! THAT Stand, no thank you, I will leave that to you two, it's your power after all, Naruto" Asuma said

"Fine" the boy said nodding as they reached the door of the class.

**Back to the class -**

"Now please wait as each Sensei comes here to take you out" Iruka said collecting his stuff, trying to decide if he should tell Team 7 that they were in for a long wait.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Zip being pulled, turning his head rapidly he could see the wall near the door _opening_ to let the ever-masked and miraculously on time Kakashi accompanied by Naruto, boy dressed with a black jumpsuit with orange details (_From shipuuden, I like that jumpsuit_) both of them with a mask covering the lower half of their face and the Hitai-ate covering one of the eyes.

"Yo! Sorry if we are early, we had to leave our apartment sooner because the aliens needed it for a party" Kakashi said with an eye-smile as Naruto moved to _close _the wall

"That's a good one actually" the boy muttered moving back near him as Asuma and Kurenai entered as well.

"_Yare Yare da ze!_ What do we have here? I have the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, come with me" Asuma said entering from the door, motioning to the three to follow him

"WAIT! Who is that guy! He is as young as us! He can't be a sensei!" Kiba yelled pointing at Naruto

"I can instead, wanna know how I did it?" Naruto asked nearing the boy with a wide smirk

"Yeah I am curious, you don't seem like much, I bet I can kick your ass in a second" Kiba said smugly, somehow missing the growling coming from Sasuke

"**Broken Arrow**" Naruto said summoning the spectral form of the Stand behind him, the cloak morphing into an humanoid creature with zippers on his neck, hands, knees and an huge one dangling form his pelvis.

"Fuck you that's how" Naruto said calmly while slapping Kiba, a zip appearing on his mouth closing it, silencing the boy

"MMMMMH!" the boy said trying to open it

"Otouto, come on, unzip him! We will have plenty of time to show him and the rest of the team why you are my apprentice" Kakashi said in a reprimanding tone

"FINE!" the boy said making the zip open and disappear.

"BUAH! How did you do that?" Kiba asked

"My secret kind of jutsus and summons, I call it _Stand Style_, it uses special techniques of my creation" Naruto answered

"Why covering your eye? Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked curious/worried

"No, is to cover this, **SHARINGAN!"** Naruto yelled uncovering a red eye with a four-pointed star in it

"WHAT!? You have one?" Sasuke asked jumping up with wide eyes

"No, it's a contact lens, I created the idea that then I sold to shops" Naruto said simply, making the Uchiha face-fault

"It's you then the responsible of those! My bloodline is not a joke!" Sasuke said, secretly hurt

"It's only meant for a laugh, Sasuke, I haven't done that to insult you, sorry" Naruto said

"It's okay...I just hope not a lot of people bought that" Sasuke said sighing

"Well...we kinda reached the millionth pieces sold last week" Naruto said sheepishly

"WHAAAAT!?" the Uchiha boy screamedin disbeilief

**With Maito Gai and his Team -**

"Finally! Finally the moment has come!" Neji said smirking evilly as he moved in a secluded area of the ground

"Finally the final Doujutsu will be reality! **Byaku-sharingan!"** the Hyuuga boy said activating his clan bloodline while wearing the red contact lenses

"Neji? Are you there?" Tenten said nearing him

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled in surprise turning towards her

"Neji! What are you wearing? Are those contact lenses with a Sharingan? You bought those too!?" the girl said in shock

"NO! It's not what it looks like! I can explain! It means nothing!" he tried explaining

"I thought you were different!" Tenten screamed with watering eyes before running away

"TENTEN!" Neji called out

**Back to the academy – Classroom -**

"Well then, if we have done, Team 7 we will wait for you on the rooftop, ja ne!" Kakashi said disappearing in a shunshin

"Yep! Move your asses, we will wait" Naruto said as he stopped time, making it appear as he just disappeared into nothing, surprising the others.

"I couldn't sense chakra in it" Shino said with his clan trademark plain tone

"He has few interesting tricks that's true, come on, follow me" Kurenai said signalling at her Team to go with her as the other Sensei too entered the room.

**Academy – rooftop – few minutes later -**

The panting trio of kids reached the rooftop to see their Sensei and his apprentice both reading, a copy of Icha-icha for Kakashi and a manga for Naruto.

"Here we are sensei" Sakura called out as the three gennin sat down in front of them.

"Good! Let's start with a little presentation then, the usual, Name, Like, Dislike, Dreams for the future, you know, the basics" Kakashi said snapping his book closed

"Why don't you start, sensei? So we can know you two better" Sakura said

"I can't see why not" Naruto said shrugging, sitting on the railing with a bored expression

"I am Kakashi Hatake, I like...some things and I dislike few as well, my dream? Well, one is having Naruto here joining ANBU, the others...you are too young for those things" Kakashi said

"It's not like you said much, sensei" Kiba groaned

"You will have a lot of time to discover something about him, but I won't talk" Naruto said smirking

"Your turn, otouto" Kakashi said

"Oh yeah, sorry! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake, I like training, ramen, my senseis especially my niisan and using my Stand **Broken Arrow**" he said with the empty cloak appearing sitting near him on the railing

"Stand?" Sasuke asked

"He calls his summons like that, but don't ask me why, I don't know" Kakashi lied shrugging

"Can I go on? Thank you" the blond said glaring at the group

"I dislike those cursed three minutes for ramen to be ready, when someone accuse me for something I have no control over and when I am underestimated, my dream? Becoming the world strongest man, if in the meantime I become an ANBU or even the Hokage I don't care" Naruto finished with a wide smile.

"At least we know something more about you...are you really a Jounin?" Kiba said

"Nope, I am an High Chuunin, I actually lack experience to be a Jounin that's why I am Kakashi-niisan's apprentice, in four or so years from now I will be given the possibility to try the exam, but they already suggested me to wait longer...I don't really mind actually" Naruto answered

"Really? Other than creating zippers you don't seem strong" Kiba said

"Why don't you three present yourselves instead? then we will talk about all the pain I will inflict on you thanks to your comment tomorrow and during training?" Naruto said while gaining several tick marks

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like very few things and hate a lot of things, my dream is to avenge my clan before restoring it to its greatness...and becoming as strong as _a certain someone_" Sasuke said looking away at the last statement

"Meh! I already did the _mysterious presentation_, it lose its magic the second time" Kakashi said smirking, making Sasuke fuming in annoyance

"I am Sakura Haruno, I like..._Squeee!_ I hate Ino-pig and my dream for the future is _SQUEEEE!_" Sakura said looking at Sasuke in adoration, making LOUD squeal noises when _talking_ about him

"_I say we kill her and hide the body, A fan-girl less on the planet_" Naruto whispered to Kakashi

"_We can't, it won't be right...you do know how much paperwork we'll have to do to justify it?_" Kakashi whispered back

"You are right" Naruto said nodding motioning Kiba to talk

"Yeah! I am Kiba Inuzuka, I like my partner Akamaru and fighting, I dislike cats and my dream is to be the next Clan Head" Kiba said with his little dog yapping near him

"Ookay! Now that we know about each other, let's talk about your Gennin test" Kakashi said with an eye-smile

"A test?" Sakura asked

"Uh-hu! Can't expect the village to chose the new generation of ninjas with only a written test, right? We will test your actions in the real life, you did well in the Theory aspect, now it's time for you to try the Practical one" Naruto said smirking from under his mask

"Why the masks by the way?" Kiba asked

"We are too gorgeous, if we take those off then women will threw themselves at us in hordes" Naruto answered

"Impossible, no-one is more gorgeous than Sasuke-kun" Sakura said crossing her arms

"Shall we show her, niisan?" the blond asked

"Only a glimpse, otouto, they still cannot grasp the true form of our beauty" Kakashi said gravely

"_Hn!_ I think you are exaggerating, sensei" Sakura said in denial

"Don't say we didn't warned you" Naruto said as the two momentarily removed their masks.

It was only the slightest instant, but as the two took off their masks a divine light descended on the rooftop, as angels started singing their praise to the two the sky got clearer of clouds as colours impossible to describe exploded all around the three gennin, making the whole universe shine in hope to match the awesomeness of the manly visages of the two.

As the two moved the masks back everything returned to normal, even if the very Nature seemed to whimper at the loss of such magnificence with colour appearing _dull_, a little chuckle escaping them as they noticed the fainted kids plus dog, all of them with an awed expression frozen in place.

"Told you, they are out, let's leave them a message about place and time for the test...Training Ground 7 at 0600 and no breakfast?" Kakashi said

"...Yeah, we will appear there at 0900, probably while still eating something...like fried chicken or something like that" Naruto answered

"Good for me, remember the Bento to for the _winners_" Kakashi said

"Are you sure it is okay to do it like this? I fear they won't understand the meaning of the Test if we have them fight between them" the boy said

"That is also true...fine! We will bring the bento and change few details, happy?" Kakashi asked groaning

"Very much so, thank you" he answered

**The next day – Konoha - Training Ground 7 –**

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi and Naruto reached the area, Kiba and Sasuke waking up with her scream

"Sorry _Slurp!_ The ramen took and eternity to cook!" Naruto said while still eating from a rather BIG plate

"Yep! and we kinda got lost on the road of Life" Kakashi said while reading his book.

"But-but...he is eating and you two are three hours late!" Kiba said shocked with a still sleeping Akamaru on his head

"Well..we _suggested_ the hour and the no_-eating_ thing, and even better, we are higher in rank, it's a given that we will change rules the moment we need, a good ninja play along the rules just as long as said rules suits him, then is open game for fighting dirty, traps and Genjutsu exist just for that, to confound and _cheat _in a fight" Naruto said sealing away the empty bowl

"What my little brother is trying to say is that sometimes you will find yourselves in a situation were you will be at disadvantage, consider this, me and Naruto here may as well be reinforces send to help your enemies in a fight, we are rested and filled while you are tired from lack of sleep and weakened by lack of food, it will be in this _desperate situation _that we will test you_" _Kakashi said taking out two bells

"And those?" Sasuke asked

"Simple, you have the whole day to take them from Kakashi-niisan, you can use every tactic, trick, jutsu, strategy you can think off to grab them" Naruto said

"But...there are only two!" Kiba said pointing at the little objects

"That's right! The one of you that won't have a bell at the end of the test will be forced to watch as the others eat those wonderful, huge, rich bento while tied to that post...and the whole Team will be send back to the Academy for further learning" Kakashi said

"WHAT!?" the three kids yelled

"That's right! You are a Team, like one you succeed, but like one you also fail" Naruto said smirking

"Exactly, now, while you three little cute Gennin will hunt me down, dear Naruto here will hunt YOU down to create as much difficulty as possible, just like an enemy ninja would do to protect me if I had some important documents with me you were trying to stole" Kakashi said

"Then we are doomed with banshee here" Kiba said groaning

"What did you say, baka?" Sakura said punching him

"Now-now, stop it, if you knock each other out you won't pass" Naruto said

"Sorry" the girl answered blushing

"Good! Now, since we are settled" Kakashi said taking a sprinter position, pointing towards Konoha

"I think we can start" Naruto said nodding

"We are ready, sensei!" Team 7 said

"Then...The test starts now!" the blond said opening his arms wide as Kakashi started running

"GET HIM!" Kiba yelled as the trio of kids started their _hunt_

"Uhm! I think I will give them some head-start" Naruto said chuckling

**Konoha – main streets – few minutes later -**

"Did you see him?" Kiba asked looking around

"No I don't" Sasuke said groaning

"I think we should separate, we will cover a greater part of the village" Sakura suggested

"Why not? Like that you two won't keep me back" Sasuke said

"What!? Listen, you idiot! I won't be send back because you have to play superior!" Kiba growled going face-to-face with the Uchiha

"Don't attack Sasuke-kun, baka!" Sakura said moving to punch the Inuzuka boy, only for him to grab the hand and slap her

"Shut up! I don't even know how you reached this point, academy grades won't help you to not die in battle!" Kiba yelled at her

"Bastard!" Sakura said throwing a punch that Kiba dodged to throw her down

"Pathetic! I'll do this alone, I don't need any of you!" Kiba said

"Wait..._Like a Team you succeed and like a Team you fail_...we need to work together to pass this" Sakura said getting up

"Teamwork...with you two? Impossible, the teme is an _avenger_ and you are a fan-girl here just to _marry your prince_, I can't see you two and I work together any soon" Kiba answered

"We can at least try" the girl said

"FINE! And you, teme? Will you _lower yourself_ enough to stop the whole trio from returning to the Academy?" Kiba asked

"_Hn!_ Just because I need to get stronger" Sasuke said in an almost _pained_ tone of voice

"Good to hear that, but you still have to catch me" Kakashi said from a wall he was sitting on

"GRAB HIM!" Sakura screamed as the masked Jounin ran away

"Wait! Where is the other one?" Sasuke asked looking around

**"Aerosmith!"** a voice the trio knew very well yelled as a rumbling noise filled the area

"What's that?!" Kiba asked as they saw a little _thing _with wings and a propelled on the front flying towards them

"My _Special summon,_ the Stand **Aerosmith!** Now run or we will fail you three" Naruto said as he followed the three kids

"Shit! How does he plan to stop us with that little thing?" Kiba asked as the three started once again to hunt down Kakashi

"LIKE THIS! **Vola,Vola,Vola,Vola,Vola,Vola! (Vola: Italian for_ fly)_**" The blond yelled as _Aerosmith_ started shooting little projectiles towards them, destroying everything on its path

"RUUUUUUN!" Kiba owled as the reality of the damages became clear enough

"**Vola,Vola,Vola,Vola,Vola!**" Naruto kept yelling as the Stand was slowly gaining terrain

"HE WILL KILL US! HE IS CRAZY!" Sakura said as finally they intercepted Kakashi

"Split up! You and Kiba to the right and I to the left, we will trap Kakashi in the middle!" Sasuke said as they separated, just in time to evade a new attack from Naruto

"**VOLARE VIA! (Italian** **for** _**Fly** **Away)**_**"** the blond yelled as a little pointy _thing_ was shoot where the trio of gennin stood just an instant before, creating a crater with an huge explosion

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the three kids screamed in terror as the blond kept following them while shooting.

**With Asuma and his Team – BBQ Restaurant -**

"What's all this noise?" Ino asked

"I think that Kakashi is just testing his Team" Asuma said as the screaming three passed running in front of the windows of the restaurant, the mad laugh of Naruto echoing in the local as he too passed shortly after, waving at Asuma.

"Yup! That's Naruto and **Aerosmith,** I hope he will refrain from hurting them too much" Asuma said lighting a new cigarette

"_Mendokuse_...the boy seems out of it" Shikamaru said

"Every ninja is, Shika, the stronger one get the more..._peculiar_ one become, we all have our quirks to cope with this _career _we choose" Asuma answered

"Still, he seems a little crazy" Chouji said

"Nah! He is kinda funny to hang around with once you get to know him" the smoking sensei answered shrugging

**With Gai and His Team – training ground 5 -**

"Kurenai-san! I see that your Team passed your YOUTHFUL test!" Gai said smiling wide as the woman and her Team reached them

"Uh! I am sorry Gai, I didn't know you were already here" Kurenai said

"Our usual training ground is under repair after a rather _Youthful_ training of Gai-sensei and Lee" Tenten answered with a meaningful look

"Oh! Well, we will let you work then, we will use another one" Kureani said as she moved to leave the area with her Team

"HEEEEEEELP UUUUUUUUS!" Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba screamed as they were followed by a madly grinning Naruto and Kakashi, the two decided that, since the gennin were working _fairly well_ together, switching the test into a _survival_ training was the best thing to do.

"Come on! You got the meaning of the test! Now help each other to survive!" Kakashi said launching another fireball towards them

"KYYYAAAH!" Kiba screamed as he hosted Sakura on his shoulder to carry her

"Hi, Kurenai-neechan! You are wonderful today! Gorgeous!" Naruto said stopping momentarily to kiss his _neechan_ before returning to hunt his Team

"**Vola,vola,vola,vola! VOLARE VIA!**" the blond screamed as missiles and projectiles kept raining on the three gennin

"Pay attention and don't get hurt!" Kurenai said waving at her retreating otouto with an happy smile on her face

"Who is he?" Tenten asked, enraptured by all the explosions Naruto was provoking

"Kakashi's apprentice, a young Chuunin named Naruto, that was his **Stand Style: Summoning Technique**, in this case a little flying device able to destroy a lot of things, did you like?" the woman asked smirking

"Awesome" the weapon-loving girl said with stars in her eyes as echoes of screams and explosions still reached them

"**KILLER QUEEN**!" Naruto screamed as a whole apartment complex waiting for demolition went atomized in a mushroom-shaped cloud and a deafening **_BOOM_** that shocked the whole village

"Oh! Ooh! AAANH!" Tenten moaned loudly while biting her lips and hugging herself, making the others watch her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Gai asked surprised

"I think she came" a blushing Kurenai said looking down

**Few Hours later – Training Ground 7 -**

"Wait! Please have mercy!" Kiba asked on his knees as Naruto and Kakashi stalked closer to them

"We tried to take the bells! I swear! But between bullets and Kakashi-sensei's speed and techniques we couldn't" Sakura pleaded while hiding behind Sasuke, the boy's Sharingan finally active and unfortunately forever recording Naruto's _rape-face_ in his brain for all the eternity (future grand-children's memory comprised)

"Take me...take me and spare the idiots" Sasuke said walking forward

"W-Why?" Sakura asked

"If I sacrifice any of you then the agony will just be longer, like this I will be the first to die and stop suffering" The Uchiha boy answered making the others sweat-drop

"What do you think? The idea is there at least" Kakashi said

"What can I say, we can always try, if it's clear that the Team won't work we will still send them back to school, but at least we will be able to say that we tried" Naruto said recalling the Stand

"And they went very close to take the bells once or twice" Kakashi said nodding

"That because you dropped them" Naruto countered

"Details" he answered waving him off

"Oookay! Congratulations! You passed!" Naruto said happily

"Thank you, sensies" Sakura said bowing

"Finally accepting me?" Naruto asked

"Will you shot us if we don't?" Sasuke asked back

"Of course" Naruto answered grinning

"Then yes, we will call you _sensei_" Kiba said nodding frantically

"Good enough for me!" Naruto said happily

"Good for me too, meet us tomorrow at 0700 to start training, it will be a LOOOONG torture from now on, but you will thank us...probably" Kakashi said with an eye-smile

"Or hate us to death" Naruto said

"Another possibility" Kakashi replied

It will be a strenuous training, but the two Senseis won't let the trio breath until both sure of having done enough.

"I hate those two" each member of Team 7 will find themselves thinking at the same time after every day of training, literally fainting on the doorstep of their houses.

******STOP! End of chapter 2!**

******I will try to save Sasuke and Sakura from the Avenger and Useless role the two had before the time skip (And later for Sasuke) by changing few ****__****key details ********of their development ****.**

******The pairing is decided but...can I add Tenten? I like her ^ ^ I know I add her in every story, but I am the Author, I deserve to choose a girl of my liking too ^ ^**

******Any suggestion are well accepted, I will divert from canon after this, funny ideas are well accepted and ENCOURAGED.**

******Please review, Follow/ Favourite if you liked**

******See you around ^ ^**

******Tremor230**


End file.
